Monster High Arts
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Buttercup is new to MHA and ends up meeting Butch,Bass,Beat,Brute, and Butterfly or the Green dorm with the Blue and Green dorms hating the Red dorm this is going to be one hell of a ride making friends, making enemies, and even finding Love
1. Start of a New Year

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

It's going to be a good year here at MHA Boarding school and we're getting ready for the performances to show the new guys and freshmen I walk up to my best friends Bass,Beat,Brute, and my older brother Butch "what's up guys." I said they smile "sup Butterfly." Butch said Bass and Beat give me a small nod "hey guys we're rooming together just like usual?" I asked they nodded

"alright Butterfly start the show." the principle said I nodded and ran to the stage "good luck guys." I said they each nodded "now introducing one of our best troubling making student Butterfly." the principle said then I jump on stage and I take the mic "what's up all you freshmen and new kids." I said then the crowd cheers "alright that's what I love to hear and now we're going to show you the best students from each class that you can take here first from the drum class Butch!" I said then the crowd claps

Butch jumps on stage and waves to the crowd and he gets to his drums I hop off stage as Butch does his drum solo Bass is standing there with his bass I couldn't help but stare I've had a crush on him since 7th grade and I don't want to ruin our relationship then something touch my shoulder which startles me and I turn around to see Butch "you alright Butterfly?" he asked I smile "yeah I'm fine." I said then I jump back on stage

"I hope you enjoyed that performance now it's time to introduce and reintroduce from the guitar and bass classes Butch and Bass." I said as the crowd cheers I go to the end of the stage where Brute is "hey Brute whatcha doin?" I asked I see that she has a dazed look in her eyes I see her looking at Beat working on his keyboard I snap my fingers in her face no reaction

I got an idea I slap the back of her head which she gave a reaction "ow! Thank you." she said I nod "no problem." I said then Butch and Bass walk off stage "well I'll see you guys in a sec." I said then I walk to the middle of the stage "alright guys from the keyboard and keytar classes Brute and Beat." I said then I walk off stage to Butch and Bass

"hey guys." I said "hey Butterfly what do you think of that girl?" Bass asked me I look over and I see a girl with raven black hair that goes to her shoulders that has a bang that covers a little bit of her left eye with lime green eyes a lime green linkin park shirt with Black skinny jeans that go to her knees with lime green low top converse

"shes pretty why?" I asked "Butch was staring at her dazed." Bass said "wow Butch I didn't think you would stare at someone else after what happened to her." I said Butch looks down "yeah I didn't think I could either." he said then Beat and Brute walk off stage I walk on stage "alright that was a nice performance now from the B-boy class here's Butch,Bass,Brick,Brock,Boomer,Boice, and Beat." I said I walk to the end of the stage and I wheel a piano on stage

They start their performance and at one point Beat jumps off of the piano and Butch gets on and starts to head spins depending on how fats Beat was playing then he jumps off and Boomer hurdles his leg and does a split then they start pretending to play the piano while Beat is still playing the piano

While Bass is doing a handstand leaning his feet to one side then he crosses his legs and does a back hand spring back to his feet then they start bowing a lot then Bass pushes Butch and Butch does a backflip over Brick and Brock then they start running around the stage hyping up the crowd then they start doing freestyle Butch does flares into air flares into a coin drop then they point at Butch he does a back hand spring into a coin drop

Then Brick starts tutting then they each do a hand stand then Butch does a butterfly flip Bass does a Backflip and Beat does a front flip then Butch runs and does a cartwheel into a backflip kicking the air while everyone runs under him then they solute then the crowd cheers then Brick,Boomer,Boice, and Brock walk off stage then they wheel two drum sets on stage then Bass grabs his bass with three basses behind him

"alright we're going to need 4 volunteers one to play show how to play drums and three to show how to play bass then the whole crowd starts shouting I laugh "alright how about you you you and you." I said picking two boys and two girls "what's your names?" I asked "Eric." one said "Anna." another one said "Cameron." the third one said "and I'm Sarah." the last one said

"alright guys let's have Eric on drums and the rest on bass." I said as they get to the instruments "alright drums play." Beat said then Eric starts playing "now I hear you play but I gotta see you play Butch show'em how it's done." Beat said he nods "like this." Butch said then he does a tiny drum solo "nice now Bass." Beat said "not like this." Bass said playing the bass wrong "but like this." he said playing the bass like he usually does

Then I walk up "easy for you guys we can't all be rock stars." I said Butch walks up "but you can be." he said then I run off stage

Heart and Soul from Camp Rock 2

Beat:

Oh

Yeah

All right

Bass:

Gather 'round, guys

It's time to start listenin'

Practice makes perfect

But perfect's not working

There's a lot more to music

Than knowing where your cue's gonna be

Beat:

You can play all the right notes

But that don't mean you're moving me

But if you can jump like David Lee Roth

Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

Butch:

Strum it, drums

Slide across and runnin'

The stage is your home if you learn how to own it

Like the great Stid

There's no way that you can fake it

You've gotta feel the beat before you can move

Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes

And making mistakes

But that won't matter

If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger

Beat:

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

(Solo)

If you're livin' and dyin' for the music inside

If the 1-for-5 never gets old

Then you can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

Bass:

All right, now take it low

Now I need the spotlight to hit me

Right here

As the crowd starts to cheer

I need the fan to blow right through my rockstar hair

Right here

Butch:

If you can scream like Axl Rose

Or sing like ... off the show

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll, yeah

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

They sang the crowd cheers then I run on stage "alright guys its time for the ball room dancers class." I said

(after all of the performances)

"alright guys that's it and you can sign up at the office." i said then everyone leaves and signs up I look down and see Butch,Bass,Beat, and Brute "come on Butterfly." Brute said I smile then I do a back flip off stage and Bass catches me "nice catch Bass." I said then he let's me down then we run to our dorm house that we share

As we get there "Butterfly please come to the office." I hear "see you guys when I get back." I said then I leave and I go to the office and I see the girl that Butch was staring at "awe Butterfly I would like you to show Buttercup around since she's now going to be staying in your dorm house." she said I nodded "ok come on." I said as I start showing Buttercup around

(after the tour)

"that's where everything is if you have any questions just ask me or any of our roommates." I said she nodded then we get to our dorm house and I see Butch,Beat and Brute "hey guys this is Buttercup our new room mate." I said they look up "hey." they said then they go back to what they were doing

I walk over "setting up code blitz?" I asked Butch nodded then he gets a phone call "hello?" he answered then he nodded and hung up "code blitz." he said then we run behind Butch and he kick the floor board and a mattress comes up and we put all of our strength into pushing it then Bass comes flying in and hits the mattress

"thanks guys as usual and who's the new kid?" he asked noticing Buttercup "now that we're all here this is Buttercup and she's a now that I think about it what are you?" I asked "I'm a Vampire." she said we nodded "well I'm a Snow woman,Bass is a werewolf, Brute is a succubus, Beat is a ghost, and we don't know what Butch is but for some reason he gives off the scent of a human." I said

Everyone nods then we hear music and Vinyl runs up and hugs Butch "whoa Vinyl what's wrong?" he said as they go to his room "who was that?" Buttercup asked "that mine and Butch's cousin Vinyl Scratch she's a siren." I said Buttercup nods "and don't worry if you're really weird and love to pull pranks on other people then you'll fit in just fine here." I said then we all start laughing

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter review with questions if you don't understand something and good night everybody


	2. Unleashed

Hey guys Ruffboy here and one thing I do want to make clear is that Butch is a monster but can you guys guess what monster he is I would love to see if you guys can guess

(Butch's P.O.V)

Vinyl and I are in my room and Vinyl is pacing back and forth "Vinyl what's the matter?" I asked "its just that I like these two guys and they both asked me out on the same day and I have no idea who to choose." she said in one breathe and quickly "ok now let's see here." I started as I start thinking "wait why are you asking me?" I asked

She gave me a look "your the only one that I can physically talk to remember?" she stated I nodded "oh yeah anyway all I have to say is that love is like the wind you can't see it but you can feel it." I said she nodded then ran out of the dorm I smile and walk out of my room then Butterfly walks up to me

"what's up with Vinyl?" she asked "boy troubles." I said Butterfly nodded understanding "alright what I need you to do is go somewhere and bring Beat and Bass so, Brute and I can talk to Buttercup about girl things." she said I nodded hoping to be never told what they're going to talk about

Everyone is sitting there I walk over to Bass and Beat "guys let's go to the store." I said they gave me a confused look then they remember what that means then we grab our skateboards then we start skating around campus then we run into Boomer,Boice, and Bright "what's up guys." I said then we pop up our boards

"nothing." they said "hey guys oh hi Butch,Bass, and Beat." Breeze said we nodded "oh I'm lucky I caught up with you guys I want you guys to try my new recipe for candy bread." she said we each go pale since Breeze sucks at cooking and Baking cause I'm pretty sure that ketchup doesn't go in Ice Cream (A/n no offense to anyone who likes that kind of shit)

"oh crap I only made 5 pieces." she said "winner doesn't eat game of Roshambo!" Bass,Beat, and I shouted "yeah!" Boomer,Bright,and Boice shouted "alright." I started as we each look at each other "Ro." Boomer and I started "Sham." Bass and Boice continued "Bo!" Beat and Bright shouted then we punch each other in the nuts

And if you walked by and didn't know what we were doing all you would see is Boomer and I shoving bread into each others mouths, Bass,Beat, and Boice are on the ground knocked out with Bright in feedle position shaking looking like a child who just murdered someone

Then Boomer and I fall on the ground and pass out

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

"seriously Butch did that?" Buttercup said laughing I nodded "yup he did and I still have a picture of it on my phone." I said then I show her the picture then we start laughing again then I get a text from Vinyl "have you seen Butch?" she asked "no haven't he left with the guys." I texted back I get up and start walking to the door

"where are you going?" Brute asked "to look for my stupid brother." I said then we walk out of the dorm house then I see Boomer,Butch, Bass,Boice, and Beat of the ground and Bright in the feedle position I run over to Bright "Bright! What happened?" I asked "Breeze bread baked Roshambo won everyone else knocked out." he said

I sighed "how many times does it take for someone to die after eating poison baked goods?" I asked as I walk over to Butch I call Bubbles "hello." she answers "hey Bubbles it's a code Breeze." I said then I hang up then I see her and Brat running over

"who won this time?" Brat asked I point over to Bright who is still in feedle position they sigh then we dragged the guys back to our dorm and Bright follows now the guys are laying on the couch then the security club walks in "what the fuck is wrong with you guys!?" I shouted "we're here for Butch for suspicion of being a human." one officer said

Then two people grab Butch's unconscious body "hey leave him alone!" I shouted as I run to them but one officer stops me then they leave dragging Butch "No!" I shouted

(Butch's P.O.V)

I wake up handcuffed to a chair "hey! Why am I handcuffed?"I questioned "Butch you are convicted for being a human." the captain said "you're just now looking into this I've been at this school for two years." I said as I see my cross shake "we asked people around school and they said that you're weak like a human, smell like a human, and fight like a human." the captain listed

"but I'm not a human." I said "ok then changed into your monster form." he said I look down "I can't." I said "why not?" he asked "because of the cross around my neck and the only person I knew who could take it off was her." I said "alright then let's get her in here." he said then she walks in "Brianna." I said surprised she didn't say anything

Then she grabs my cross and pulls but it doesn't come off "ok ok ok you can stop you're hurting my neck!" I said then she let's go then she leaves "ok looks like she can't pull it off then you're guilty." he said then they start pushing me out of the door and then the whole school is glaring at me then they put me on a cross chaining my hands and feet

(Bass's P.O.V)

We run over "any final words?" the captain asked "what do we do?" Beat asked "I got an idea Bass fling Buttercup over there, Beat catch just incase this works or doesn't work, and Buttercup when you get close enough grab Butch's cross that's around neck." Butterfly said I nodded and Beat turns invisible and flys next to Butch he nods then Buttercup runs to me I used my strength and she goes flying

We can just watch then everyone watches Buttercup and in one quick blur she goes passed Butch and we look around his neck and see that his cross is gone and we see Buttercup floating with it in her hand then Butch's eyes close and his head falls down as if he's knocked out

Then his head shoots up and his eyes look forest green vampire eyes then he grows out a wolf ears and tail then he grows out both wolf and vampire fangs then he breaks the chains then he sees the torch they were going to burn him with and obsorbs the fire then he opens his mouth and start breathing fire then with the speed of a wolf he runs through the crowd with the strength of a vampire

Then he uses fire and flys up Beat and Buttercup land "that was so awesome!" Beat said I nod and we high five

(Butch's P.O.V)

I wake up and all I see is darkness "we meet again Butch." I turn and see Ruff "what are you doing here?" I asked angry he smirks "this is my domain since you sealed me away." he said "because you're too dangerous." I said "yeah well now I'm free and I'm stronger than you." he said then he charges at me I block his punch

He makes a fire sword and I find a guitar and we clash weapons "I will defeat you." I said he laughed "I would love to see you try." he said then the fight began

(Bass's P.O.V)

We run after Butch he lands on the room I carry Butterfly on my back and Beat carries Buttercup and Brute flys up and we land on the roof "Butch!" Butterfly shouted he turns around and smirks "I'm not Butch I'm Ruff." he said "alright then Ruff let my brother go!" Butterfly shouted "naw I'm good I think I'll keep him there." he said then Butterfly throws an ice throwing knife at him

"oh it's on Bitch!" he shouted then charged at us we got into a battle stance and charged at him too hold on Butch we'll bring you back


	3. Buttercup's Mate

Hey guys Ruffboy here and the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry for not updating as most people know High School and Home life really take up your time and I kept writing this but in parts and review with questions it lets me know that you're trying to understand the story better which shows me that you guys care and even send in request for song even better send in OCs I would love to put them as characters in the story and have some kind of relationship with the main six weither it be ex-girlfriend

Ex-Boyfriend, Friend, Cousin, or even unknown sibling so send them in and I guaranty that they will be in the story at some point maybe even the next chapter so review with questions,OCs, or Song Request enjoy the chapter and Good Night Everybody

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're both breathing heavily and glaring at each other "you've done a good job keeping up with me." Ruff said I smirk "yeah but I'm not finished." I said he growls then we charge at each other he swings his sword and I block it and then I swing the guitar and I hit him on the head and he goes sliding across the ground I sigh "what happened to us?" I asked

(Bass's P.O.V)

We're each breathing heavily but Ruff hasn't even broken a sweat "is that all you got?" he said laughing I pull out my bass and start playing "Bass what are you doing?" Butterfly asked Beat realizes what I'm doing and he pulls out his keyboard "where do you keep that?" Brute asked "you don't want to know." he said and he starts playing

Ruff starts laughing "and what is playing music going to d-." he was cut off by a pain in his gut "what! What's happening?" he asked

(Butch's P.O.V)

I hear music "Bass, Beat!" I said the I realized what song they're playing then I start playing the guitar Ruff charges at me "where is I, who am we these are questions for reality up is down and blue is red welcome to the inside of my head." I sang then the guitar turns into a sword and I move slightly to the left dodging Ruff's attack

Then in one quick motion I kick him in the gut making go into the air and then he crashes down then something appears on my wrist I look down and see a device attached to my wrist i look back at Ruff "execute Beast spirit evolution!" I shouted then I turn into a wolf with bat wings

I run quickly to Ruff and I head butt him in the gut then I fly up and I start spinning and breathing out fire making me look like a comet then I hit him directly on the chest and then I turn back to my normal self "my mind is mine!" I said then I run up and kick Ruff making him get knocked out

"my mind is mine!" I shouted then I see that I'm back and I breathe out fire into the air then my cross shoots back to around my neck and then I look down to my friends and sister I smile "thanks guys." I said then I walk over and I fist bump Beat and Bass then Butterfly hugs me "good to see you again Butch." Butterfly said I hug her back

"good to see you too little sis." I said then Brute jumps on my back "good to have you back." Brute said laughing "it's good to be back." I said then I look at Buttercup and I walk over to her I put my arms out for her to hug me and in on quick and swift motion shes in my arms I smile then I feel something that no vampire has

"is that your heart beating?" I asked she look surprised then she put her hand over her heart and felt it too "I guess it is." she said smiling then we lean in and kiss and it felt great we part ways then to ruin the moment the security club walks onto the roof

"you guys are under arrest for interfering with an execution." the captain said "thanks to our interference we showed that Butch isn't a human." Butterfly said angry he was about to say something but the co-captain stopped him "Captain sorry to go against your orders but they're right thanks to there interference it showed that Butch isn't a human." she said

Then I feel weird then I look and see that I split into two people I look at my other self and see that he had wolf ears "Ruff!" I said we fist bump "ok I'm confused isn't Ruff evil?" Bass asked "no he isn't but I have no idea what happened tho." I said "well it happened when Butch and I were younger when Butterfly was at a friends house

(Flashback)

I'm 8 years old and I'm playing with Ruff and we're running around playing then we accidentally brake my mom's favorite vase and we stare at it then we hear my mom yell "Butch! Ruff!" she shouted angry then she walks up to us "how many times do I have to tell you guys to stop breaking my vases?" she asked "how many have we broken?" I asked "10." she said "then at least 10 times." Ruff said

"that's it Butch you aren't aloud to bring Ruff out anymore." she said angry "but mom!" I said "no! And that's final!" she shouted then Ruff went back into my body after a while when my mom wasn't home I would bring Ruff out and one time I didn't know she was home and I brought Ruff out and she got angry then she had my dad make a cross to make sure that I couldn't bring Ruff out again

Everyday after that I kept trying to take off the cross but it never came off so after a year I stopped trying and just went on with my life

(end of Flashback)

"so after that I met her and then she moved away and then I came here so no one could take it off." I said "and until today I was angry because I had no one I just sat there in the dark angry then Buttercup let me free and after Butch defeated me I felt better knowing that I finally saw my best friend again so somehow since I was freed Butch can now let me out only when he wants to." Ruff explained

They nodded understanding then we went back to our dorm

(1 week later)

We're in the backyard of out dorm where Butterfly and my parents sent us soccer goals and a soccer ball (A/N the goals are as big as the goals you would see at a regular soccer field) we decided that we would play a game oh and I almost forgot that since what happened a week ago I started dating Buttercup since I'm her "mate"

Anyway Beat and Brute started dating too Bass and I finally got Beat to confess his feelings to Brute and as it turns out they've liked each other since 8th grade and we're still trying to get Bass and Butterfly together they've liked each other since 7th grade well now that that's over we're about to see who's the best at trick shots

With the help off Ruff being the goalie "alright we're going to see who's the best at trick shots." I said as if we were in the military "and the winner gets the last piece of Cake second place gets the last piece of pie and third place gets the last piece of pizza and the person who comes in last gets kicked in the nuts and Butterfly will kick the loser in the nuts ." I said

"sir yes sir." Bass,Beat and Buttercup said I smile "we are so fucking stupid." I said then we all start laughing "alright Bass you're first." I said then he nodded then he puts his foot on the ball then using his speed Bass keeps kicking it back and forth between himself then he kick it into the air then he does 3 front flips then he kicks it to the goal then he does a split then slides back up

Ruff blocks it "judge says." I said then we look over to butterfly she puts up an 7 "really?" Bass asked "yes really if Ruff didn't block it it would've been a 9." Butterfly said we laugh at Bass "alright I'm up." I said then I put my foot on the ball I kick the ball into the air then I start doing flares bouncing the ball then I do air flares still bouncing the ball

Then I start doing hand hops then I do a butterfly flip and kick it to the goal once it get near Ruff it went the other way making it a goal "goal!" I shouted then I do a backflip

(Brute's P.O.V)

I walk to the office since my parents are visiting for the weekend and they don't know that I don't study classical music you know how stupid it sounds that when your name is Brute and you play for an classical band and not a rock band anyway I get to the office and there my parents are

Oh almost forgot I'm wearing a wig to hide my hair and I'm wearing a t-shirt with a violin on it since my parents sent it to me and I haven't worn it because it's really stupid and I wearing blue jeans and instead of my boots I'm wearing wearing a pair of Butterfly's Mary janes which she let me wear "Mom Dad." I said they look at me and smile "Brute how's our little girl doing?" my mom asked

"I'm doing fine and you guys will be staying in the guest room of my dorm." I said then we start walking to my dorm "so Brute are you dating anyone?" my mom asked since she's very interested in my love life "yes I'am his name is Beat and he plays the piano." I said "oo a man with good taste." my Mom said smiling

"my other roommates are Butch and Butterfly who are twins, Bass and Buttercup." I said "what do they play?" my Dad asked "well Butch plays the drums and guitar, Butterfly doesn't play an Instrument but she does dance and sings, Bass plays bass guitar, and Buttercup plays guitar and sings." I explained then we get to our dorm "well here it is." I said then we walk in and see that no one is here

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright Beat you're up." I said he grabs the ball and goes onto the roof "oh my god." I said Bass and Buttercup nod then the back door slides open we look down to see Brute and two other people "hey Brute who are these guys?" Bass asked "these are my parents, Mom and Dad meet Butch Butterfly,Bass,Buttercup and where's Beat?" she asked we point up to the roof

Then Beat begins his shot he does a back flip kicking the ball into the air then he jumps down and goes through the ground then he jumps out of the ground and kicks the ball to the goal then Ruff tries to block it but it hits the pole and bounces back and its about to hit Brutes mom I run over and do a butterfly flip kicking the ball into the goal

"Goal!" Beat shouted we laugh "that's bull shit I kicked the ball into the goal but the judge says." I said then we look at Butterfly and she puts up a 0 "what how come I get a zero?" Beat asked "first missed the goal second you almost hit a woman and third Butch kicked it in the goal." Butterfly said "you know what that means." Bass said Beat sighs and lays on the ground "and Butterfly is going for the field goal." I said laughing

Butterfly runs and kick Beat in the nuts "and it's Good!" Bass shouted and Buttercup blows a whistle making the sign of when a field goal is good then we all start laughing "so the standings were Butch in first, Buttercup in second and Bass in third and we know what place Beat got." Butterfly said laughing "fuck yea cake!" I shouted "mmmmm pie." Buttercup said "it's better than getting kicked in the nuts." Bass said then we run inside and collect our prizes

"alright so what are we going to do now?" Bass asked "I could kick Beat in the nuts again." Butterfly said as she looks at a limping Beat who is now pale from that statement "no!" Beat said "Beat if you're in that much pain why don't you just float?" I asked he looks at me and starts floating "I totally forgot about that." he said we all face palm

Then Brute walks in "hey Brute." we said "ok guys what I need you guys to do is pretend that I take classical music classes instead of keytar and punk rock class." Brute explained we nodded "that should be easy but why?" Bass asked "because my parents hate rock music and they don't know about me taking a punk rock class." she explained

"they're going to find out soon enough but till then we got your back." Butterfly said we nodded "thanks guys." she said as she hugs each of us then for some reason the red dorm barges in we jump up and glare at each other "Brick." I said "Butch." Brick said "Blossom." Buttercup said "Buttercup." Blossom said

"Brock." Bass said "Bass." Brock said "Bloom." Butterfly said "Butterfly." Bloom said "Blade." Beat said "Beat." Blade said "Berserk." Brute said "Brute." Berserk said "what the fuck do you guys want?" I asked angry "same thing we always want." he said "well you're not getting the trophies we won those fair and square." Butterfly said

"well how about we let the school be the judge of that." Bloom said "we did that's how we won the trophies." Beat said "how about a rematch losers do one thing for the winners and get the trophies." Blade said " 2 hours Deal?" Brick puts his hand out I shake his hand "Deal." I said

(2 hours later)

We walk on stage to the reds standing there I see two drum sets and four guitars I run over and I do a front flip and land on the seat and I spin around and I nod Bass runs and picks up a guitar Beat runs over ands picks a guitar

It's on from Camp Rock 2

Bass:

Drums

Bass said then I start playing drums

Butch:

A little guitar please

I said then Bass and Beat start playing guitar

Butch,Bass,Beat:

One two three four

Butterfly:

I hope you're ready for the time of your life

Just look at me

I put a gleam in your eye

Buckle up

We're gonna take you for a ride

Buttercup:

Let's go

We got you going

Get in the vibe

Everybody put your hands to the sky

Buckle up

We're gonna take you take you high

All:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

Okay now are you ready?

One two

One two three four

Blossom:4

Showstoppin' when I step in the place

Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay

Get on board

Come on; let's ride the wave

Brute:

Let's go let's go

We just do what we do

Watch me break and pop

I'll blast it for you

You wanna rock like us?

'Cause we're never second place

Boys:

(You ready?)

All:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

Okay now are you ready?

Come on

One two

One two three

We jump off our instruments

Butch:

The-the-the-there is no competition

That's why we're in the number one position

Your crew can't hang with us

Man we're too dangerous

Bass:

Ain't got the style or the stamina

Just doin' my thing

Get hooked on my swing

Rockin' the place droppin' the bass

Makin' all the girls sing

Yeah we make the bells ring

(It's on it's on)

Bass:

Drums

Bass said then Brick and I start a drum off and I won

Butch:

Yeah

A little guitar please

I said then Bass and Beat start doing a guitar battle with Brock and Blade and Bass and Beat won

Boys:

One two three four

Brick,Brock, and Blade:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Butterfly,Buttercup, and Brute:

Show me

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

All:

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

(What you got)

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Girls:

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

(Over the top)

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

Boys:

One two

One two three four

All:

It's on!

Then we all get into battle stances then the crowd cheers "ok let's see here that was the drumming and guitar shedding trophies all that's left is the B-Boy trophy, the Band trophy,The Keyboard and Keytar trophy and The Rapping trophy." I said smirking "you guys are going down." Bass said


	4. Green Vs Red

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright it's gonna go keyboard and keytar then B-Boy then Band and lastly rapping." I said everyone nodded "alright Brute and Beat you guys are up first." I said Beat nodded but was Brute was still standing there "what's wrong Brute?" Butterfly asked "it's just what if my parents are watching." Brute said nervously "don't worry about them do you want to lose your keytar trophy?" I asked

"no." she said "well then go play your heart out." I said I pat her on the back then Brute and Beat walk on stage and start playing together and when they're done the crowd cheers "wait there's a crowd." Bass said surprised "you didn't notice they started coming once we started singing." I said "alright and the winner of the keyboard trophy is Beat." one judge said "there's judges too?" Bass asked

I nodded "seriously dude you need to start paying attention." I said "the winner of the keytar trophy is Brute." another judge said then they both walk to us "nice job guys." we said they nodded "alright Bass it's our turn." I said he nodded we walk on stage and Brick and Brock are in front of us "alright let's do this." I said

Brick and Brock go first Brick does air flares then Brock starts doing flares then Brick does a coin drop and that's how they ended their first turn Bass and I smirk I start doing air flares but I do mine on my elbows and Bass does flares into a hand spin then as I'm doing my air flares Bass grabs my feet and flip me over and I land on my feet

Brick and Brock growl then Brick and Brock start doing hand hops then into windmills then into flares Bass and I look at them bored then they both do a backflip ending their last turn Bass and I fist bump then Bass starts doing hand hops and I start doing head hops then I start doing head spins and Bass does a hand spin

Then I do a twist into a hand stand then I hop back up and I do a back flip then Bass and I run at each other then we both do a cartwheel into a back flip spinning mid air we high five while in mid air then we land and we start bowing and I start to do a back flip and Bass pushes me and I go over Brick and Brock while they're still standing and that's how we ended this

"alright and the B-Boy trophy goes to Butch and Bass." a judge said we high five and walk back to the guys "guys that was so awesome." Beat said we fist bump "alright guys it's our turn now." I said then we walk on stage and the reds are standing there glaring at us from off stage we smile at them

Then we start playing

Don't Ya Wish U Were Us from Lemonade Mouth

Butch:

my girl is hotter then then your girl

you know it you know it

my ride is sweeter then your ride

you know it, you know it

don't ya wish u were us(us)

don't ya wish u were us(us)

Bass:

you know we own this party

you know we run this town

I'm about to steal your girlfriend

I'm about to knock you down

sorry but your train has left the station

maybe u should try a permanent vacation

never even got an invitation did ya?did ya?

Beat:

hey! (hey) what!?( what)

don't ya wish u were us

hey! (hey)what? (what)

don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're LOL we're BIG

Butch:

no one really likes you that much

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah. don't ya wish u were us

Yeah I score in every game now

you know it , you know it

Bass:

you ride the pine for nine now

you blew it , you blew it

don't ya wish u were us(us)

don't ya wish u were us(us)

you know we rule this beach yo

we kick sand in your face

Beat:

we're gonna crash your birthday

and eat up all your cake

sorry but your train has left the station

maybe u should try a permanent vacation

you're a member of the loser nation

loser, loser

Butch:

hey! what!? don't ya wish u were us

hey! what? don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're L.O.L. we're BIG

no one really likes you that much

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah don't ya wish u were us

yeah yeah

Bass:

now all the pretty girls are waiting

to get their pictures taken

with the Greens

don't ya wish u were us

yeah don't ya wish you were us

well don't ya?

Beat:

hey! what!? don't ya wish u were us

hey! what? don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're LOL we're BIG

no one really likes you that much

Butch:

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah yeah

don't ya wish u were us

yeah yeah

woo!

its the Greens

don't ya wish u were us

We finished singing then I give the mic to Butterfly "good luck." I whispered to her then I go to the drums

Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Butterfly:

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Buttercup:

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Brute:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Butterfly:

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

Buttercup:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

Brute:

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Butterfly:

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Buttercup:

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Brute:

Thanks to you I'm not a brokenhearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning

In the end

Butterfly:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Buttercup:

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Brute:

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

They finished the crowd cheers the reds walk on stage "and the winner of the band trophy is the Greens." a judge said we cheer then everyone walks off stage except Brick and I then the beat starts

Moment of Truth from Let It Shine

Brick:

You want this battle, huh? So you a rapper now? Oh, ok

Here we go again

Prepare to meet your end

Just looked you up of facebook you have 0 friends

This kid's a loser yo he ain't even kissed a girl

You write her love letters, I buy her ice and pearls

So how you like me now

Even Buttercup's in the backround saying wow Brick's got style

I'm off the gold chain

If you're a rapper why is Bass your back up dancer like an extra on soul train

I see your mommy and your daddy in the front row

They must be embarrassed for you bro

You're not a real MC

You should quit hip hop

Now be a good bus boy and go get your mop

Butch:

Brick, you don't wanna battle

You're the snake without a rattle

You're the boat without th paddle

You're the duck without the waddle

You're the horse without the saddle

The ranch without the cattle

The day without the shadow

Son, I think you should skedaddle

Kick gravel, sayonara punk arrivederci

What language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly

Adios amigo, you're over with finito

This clown couldn't rap anything but my burrito

Brick:

Kid, you have to hold your mommy's hand before you cross the street

You have to sneak out the house just to clean and sweep

And now you look queasy

I made him go mute

Put your camera phones up so you can post this on youtube

Butch's got a screw loose, he's terrified to bus

So lightweight that I could blow him over with a gust

You're weak like seven days, you deserve boos

You should walk around in some high heel shoes, ha

You should rock pigtails and a skirt

You're shaking in your boots, are your feelings getting hurt

Ooh well, maybe I should hurt more than your feelings

Maybe I should rip the roof off the theater ceiling

Maybe you should start kneeling his eyes are getting misty

Your so whack if you were me you couldn't diss me

Kissy kissy Blossy did you miss me

I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pip squeak

And when were on vacation I'll let him house sit

Here's a couple bucks buy yourself a better outfit

Butch:

You know what?

You don't have a stack of cash you're a flashy pad

I saw you last week driving the taxi cab

Your secrets out, and now they know sport

We'll call you if we need a ride to an airport

In fact, you can drop me off at home after this

Then you can take your couple bucks back, but as a tip

You're playing yourself like solitaire

Telling everyone that's here that you're a millionaire

You're not a baller, you're a phony

I bet your whole crew is a bunch of rent-a-homies

And now you lie in bed lonely

The only girls you get are in the pages of a catalogue

Here stands lord of the bluff

His lies were legendary til the truth made him hush

And what's funny is your truth is enough

Why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff

I guess it's easier to play the role and act hard

Cuz you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are

So you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve

I might be a busboy

But you just got served

I rapped and the crowd started cheering then I walk off stage and I leave and I go to a cliff that only I know about and I stand there and I look at the water and I grab my cross "I'll make you proud dad." I said to no one

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

We watch Butch walk off stage "and the winner is Butch." the judge said I take the trophy "I'll be sure he gets it." I said then we walk to our dorm "where'd Butch go?" Bass asked "I don't know something at Brick said must've had something to do with it." I said then the blue dorm walks in "hey guys saw the competition you guys did a great job at beating the reds." they said we nodded "thanks." I said

"where's Butch?" Boomer asked "we don't know." Beat said "alright guys we'll go search for him." Bass said then the boys run out leaving just us girls and I see Buttercup glaring at Bubbles I grab Brute and Buttercup "we'll be right back." I said I dragged them to my room "Buttercup whats going on with you and Bubbles?" I asked

"what nothing's wrong." she said "I saw that you were glaring at her." I said "you saw it too I thought I was imagining it." Brute said "come on Buttercup we're your friends just tell us." I said Buttercup sighs "fine Bubbles is my twin sister." Buttercup said Brute and I give her a surprised look "really I couldn't even tell you guys were even remotely related." Brute said I nodded agreeing with her

"well we are and the reason I'm mad at her is because it was last year and there was a spot open for to go here and we both wanted it so Bubbles gets me sick so I didn't get to my audition and she got in and I've been angry at her ever since." Buttercup explained I sit down next to Buttercup "look Buttercup I know having a twin sucks believe me I know Butch does things that get me angry but in the end I know that he has my back and now he's also got your back." I started

"but the point is that your twin is your other half and if you're mad at your twin it's just like being mad at yourself think about it." I said then Brute and I leave Buttercup alone and we go back to the living room with the blues "how's Buttercup?" Bubbles asked "your sister is doing fine just doing some thinking." I said Brat and Breeze look surprised "I can't believe you did that to Buttercup." Brute said

"well I really wanted to go here." Bubbles said "did you ever apologize to Buttercup after you did it?" I asked "no I didn't." Bubbles said "maybe you should." Brute said then Buttercup walks out "oh Buttercup I'm so sorry." Bubbles said as she runs and hugs Buttercup Buttercup hugs her back "I'm sorry too." she said we smile


	5. Parents and Proving Day

Hey guys Ruffboy here and first things first I want to thank MusicAngelsKittens for the idea of having Buttercup and Bubbles be sisters when I read it I loved the idea and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I grab my cross "I'll make you proud dad." I said to no one then I remember what tomorrow is "damn it!" I shouted then I smash my fist onto the ground making the water in front of me shift I stand back up and Ruff comes out "what's going on man?" he asked "nothing I just remember what tomorrow is." I said "what's tomorrow?" Ruff asked

"PAP day." I said "what's PAP day?" he asked "Parent and Proving day." I said "I don't see the problem." he said "the proving part I'm fine with and I have no problem with seeing my mom but then I have to see Chaz." I said "oh him." Ruff said I nodded the reason I hate Chaz is because of since my dad died and wanted me to follow my dreams then Chaz came in wanted to make it boring

And the reason Ruff was sealed away was because of Chaz because dad liked Ruff but Chaz not so much anyway "so where are we?" Ruff asked "a secret cliff that nobody knows about." I said then we start walking and we go to the cafe and get some coffee then two girls walk up to us

"umm we wanted to know if you guys are twins." one asked we nodded "yeah we are." I said one sits next to me and the other sits next to Ruff "we didn't think there was another set of twins." one said "yeah well you found some my names Butch and this is Ruff." I said Ruff gives a small nod

"I'm Izzy and this is Bella." Izzy introduced we nodded I look out of the window and see Butterfly I nudged Ruff and I motion to Butterfly we look at her "you like Butterfly?" Izzy asked I looked at her "no." I said then Izzy hit the window Butterfly looks up and sees me and runs in "Butch where have you been everyone is looking for you?" Butterfly asked

Izzy and Bella look at us confused "you guys know each other?" they asked Butterfly nodded "yeah we live in the same dorm and we're twins." Butterfly said Izzy and Bella look at Ruff and I "you said you were twins." Bella said "nope we're the same person." I said we fist bump then he gets sucked back into me I crack my neck "that'll never get old." I said smiling Butterfly rolls her eyes then grabs my collar and drags me to our dorm

I shrugged then I put my head phones in and I listen to music then I feel my butt go over a threshold "ow!" I said then I stand up "ok we're done with the dragging." I said then we walk into the dorm and we see that no one is here I go to my room "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said then before Butterfly could say anything I go to my room and close the door

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

What's with him I sigh then I smile same old Butch just being himself "I feel like I'm forgetting something." I said to myself I go to our calendar since we write important dates on it I look and see that tomorrow is Parents and Proving Day "oh fuck." I said great we get to see Chaz I roll my eyes then everyone runs in

"Butterfly we can't find him we checked everywhere." Bass said I look at them confused "what a you talking about?" I asked they look at me confused "I'm talking about finding Butch." Bass said then I realized that I forgot to text them "oh Butch is in his room." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm sitting here playing the drums just listening to music and as I'm playing I get tackled and somehow my headphones stayed in my ears I look up and see Buttercup over me I smile "what's up BC?" I said she looks at me confused she mouthed something I look at her confused then I realized that my headphones are still in I take them out "what?" I asked

"I said what's wrong." she repeated "oh nothing's wrong." I said then she gets off of me and I stand up "Butch I've known you for years what's wrong?" Bass said "you don't know what tomorrow is do you?" I asked "Friday." Beat said I shake my head "well yeah but it's Parent and Proving day." I said they look at me with wide eyes "um what's Parent and Proving day?" Buttercup asked

"it's one of many days where your parents come and visit and it's also one of three days where you have to prove to your teachers you belong in your current classes." I explained Buttercup nodded understanding "and I don't want to see Chaz." I said Bass,Beat, and Brute scowled "Chaz."they said with anger "um who's Chaz?" asked Buttercup and the Blues "Chaz is Mine and Butterfly's step dad." I said Buttercup and the Blues nodded understanding

(the next day)

We're unpacking all of our instruments near the stage where our dorm was marked "Butch! Butterfly!" Butterfly and I turn around and see our mom we stand up and run over to her "Mom!" we said then we hugged each other then I stand back and Ruff comes out "what did I miss oh hey mom." Ruff said mom smiles "how's my boys and girl doing?" she asked "we're doing fine." we said

Then we see Chaz "hello Butch and Butterfly." Chaz said then he sees Ruff and scowls "and Ruff." he said "Chaz." the three of us said scowled then we start to leave "good luck!" mom yelled we nodded and waved back and we get back to everyone else "alright guys let's do this." I said then Bass,Beat and I start to go to the stage and we meet up with Boomer,Boice,and Bright

"you guys ready?" I asked they nodded "you know it." Boomer said I make Ruff come out then we go on stage we wave to the crowd "introducing from the B-Boy class Butch,Ruff,Boomer,Bass,Boice,Bright,and Beat!" the announcer said we wave to the crowd and get into position with Boomer and I jump off of the stage in the back we rub our hands together

Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf

I see your dirty face, high behind your collar

What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow

Boomer and I run and we get on stage I do a coin drop into a one handed and stand and Boomer does a front head spring onto stage

So you pray to God

To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie

And you take your time and you do your crime

Well you made your bed, I'm in mine

Then Boice,Bass,Beat,and Bright motion their arms as if Boomer and I were getting into a ring we get into fighting stances

Because when I arrive

I bring the fire, make you come alive

I can take you higher what this is, forgot?

I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

I do a cartwheel into a back flip while kicking the air to the beat

Now the son's disgraced

He, who knew his father

When he cursed his name

Turned, and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart

So he stuck his middle finger

To the world, to the world to the world

And you take your time and you stand in line

Well you'll get what's yours, I got mine

Then Bass,Beat,Bright,and Boice make a table using their bodies and Ruff stands on it and rips his shirt off and jumps down and smashes the ground and they make the table collapse then we start krumping (A/N for those who don't know krumping is its basic aggressive dance filled with anger

Because when I arrive

I bring the fire, make you come alive

I can take you higher what this is, forgot?

I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Yeah! Wayne's world

Planet Rock, panties drop

And the tops and she gonna rock 'til the camera stop

And I sing about angels like Angela (rock) and Pamela (rock)

And Samantha (rock) and Amanda and Tamara

I'm in here up like bitch what's up

Then Boomer grabs Ruff's foot and Ruff does halos while Boomer and Boice pass off his foot then Boomer smashes Ruff's foot onto the ground making Ruff look like a bridge then Bass,Beat and I run and Beat slides under Ruff Bass dives over Ruff and I do a side flip over all of them

Mechanic, me, I can fix you up

I can fuck you up, I can fuck you down

Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town

And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound

Big ass rocks like on the ground

Dirty like socks that's on the ground, Weezy

Because when I arrive

I bring the fire, make you come alive

I can take you higher what this is, forgot?

I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Then Boomer and I pretend to fight

Just let it rock

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

I'm back like I forgot something, I'm something

Rollin' Rock rubbing rap running

Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach

We grab each other and shake each other and we both jump back and land on our backs and slide on the floor Bass and Beat grab my hands and pull up and I go flying into the air and I land on my feet and Boomer springs up then we start punching the air

Like Wayne the personal trainer

My aim is perfect I'll fuck ya, period, like the reminder

I wish I could be, as cruel as you

And I wish I could say, the things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie, no not this time

Then Boomer runs at me I pretend to punch him in the face and he falls making it look real and the crowd gasp and Ruff walks up and hold my arm up as if I won a kick boxing match then I walk over and I help Boomer up we laughed then we all take a bow "alright guys and from your teachers you've proven that you belong in your B-boy class!" the announcer said

We fist bump and high five each other thn we walk off stage "nice job guys." Boomer said "yeah you too and kodose on making me punching you in the face look real." I said we fist bump "thanks." he said then we walk back to the girls "you guys did great!" Brute said "thanks and we can stay in our B-Boy class." I said smiling

Then we get our instruments ready then we walk on stage we wave to the crowd "from the Keyboard and Keytar classes Beat and Brute, from the bass class Bass, from the guitar and drum classes Buttercup and Butch, and from the singing class Butterfly!" the announcer said we wave to the crowd then we start playing

Determinate from Lemonade Mouth

Butterfly:

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head, this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

and get inside, It isn't right,

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Hate, to feel this way and waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

I get off of the drums and I point to Bass

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven sent, use it like a veteran

Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we coming to your house

And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground

And make that sound like

I run back to the drums

Butterfly:

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

D-D-Dance floor

Determinate

We finished we walk to the edge of the stage a link hands and take a bow the crowd cheers "alright guys from your teachers you've proven you belong in your classes." the announcer said we hug and fist bump each other and we wave to the crowd and walk off stage

I walk back on stage since I still have to prove that I belong in my rapping class and I do a rap battle against Brick we walk on stage and we face each other "instead of having a good opponent I'm being challenged by revenge of the nerds." Brick rapped I look at him "seriously that's all you have?" I asked I shake my head "you're not hot with the rhymes." I said

"I bet you I can come up with five better disses than you did." I said we chuckled "five please in your dreams." he said I smile

Self Defeat by Tyler James Williams

Butch:

One. Im tripping literally, I should be dishwashing

cause I got bowlegged knees and often they be crossing

Go ahead and ask my bosses They'll tell you that Im clumsy

I'll probably fall into your fist So you dont have to punch me.

Two. I'm Vegetarian So I don't want no beef

You've lost expensive Jewelry I've lost my crooked teeth

I sing in church choir My daddy is a Reverend

I tried to be a gansta But my curfew was eleven

Three. I drice my Vespa through the streets and wear my helmet proud

I do my homework every night Then come to this rowdy crowd

I signed a full on batle, Filled in all the basics

But when they saw it was me They put me on the wait list

Four. I run from bullies in the streets I don't know how to fight

I don't throw lefts or rights I just slap, sprint and write

Im skinny all scrawny arms and a tiny chest

Shoot I could hide behind that pole if i just hold my breath

Five. My apron look like a drees

I could twirl around like a pretty princess

I'm not a busboy I'm a waitress

But i can't get the drink right, Taste Test

Let me find whose around, Those your guests

My hand got sweaty and I lost my grip

My shoes don't fit, They hand me down

From the salvation army right Down-Town

When I walk into the room the lights go down

Im so ugly mom won't hug me

And thats ten better disses than you

I'm beat myself something you couldn't do

I rapped and the crowd cheers "alright then guys Butch you've proven that you belong in your rapping class and Brick I'm sorry but you don't belong in your rapping class." the announcer said I put my hands up and I take a bow and I walk off stage and I wave to the crowd

I walk back to where my friends are "so how did it go?" Buttercup asked "I get to stay and I beat Brick's ass." I said Buttercup hugs me and Bass and I fist bump


	6. Tour and Meeting Parents

What's up guys Ruffboy here I hope you guys had a nice holiday whatever you celebrate got a couple of things like AC: Rogue and Injustice gods among us and a few other things so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys later

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Butch. Butch. Butch!" I hear I spring up and I see Butterfly standing next to my bed "what time is it?" I asked I yawned "eleven in the morning." she said "what're you doing in my room?" I asked "have you seen Bass?" she asked "I was just asleep how would I know where Bass is?" I asked "right stupid question." she said as she starts to leave

"hold on." I said I lean over and open my drawer and I pull out a wolf whistle and I toss it to Butterfly she looks at it "a wolf how is going to help?" she asked "it's a wolf whistle if you blow into it Bass will come right to you." I said "how do you know it works on just Bass?" Butterfly asked "Because when you put the DNA of a wolf into it the whistle can only call that one wolf but you can put more than one wolfs DNA into it." I said

She was about to blow into it "wait!" I said then for some reason I get dressed then i cover my ears "alright go." I said "why are you covering your ears?" she asked "because after I put Bass' DNA in the whistle he put mine in after he found out that I'm part wolf." I said then she blows into it

"it didn't work." she said "3-2-1." I counted down then Bass runs into my door "ow!" he shouted "ok never mind it did work." she said I nodded then I open the door and Bass is rubbing his head "what did you blow the whistle for?" he asked "I didn't blow it she did." I said I point the Butterfly "oh then what's up Butterfly?" he asked

"um um um um." Butterfly kept repeating "alright let's take her to Buttercup and Brute." I said he nodded I grab her legs and Bass grabs her arms "um um um um." Butterfly kept repeating I tap Buttercup's door with my head she opens it with Brute behind her "Butterfly is broken." I said then we bring her in and set her down standing

We leave "I'll see you later." I said then I kiss Buttercup on the cheek "why?" she asked "because Bass,Beat,and I have to show some new kids around." I said "late." Bass said then we both walk off and we meet up with Beat and we walk to the main building and see the new kids two girls and a guy

"hey guys we're your guides today this is Bass, that's Beat, and I'm Butch." I said "I'm Blake." he said "Gwen." another said "Abby." the last one said "nice to meet you guys. Do you guys know what dorm you're going to be in?" I asked "there are more than just a boys and girls dorm." Gwen said we nodded "yup the dorm rooms have both girls and boys in each one." Bass said "yeah like the three of us are part of the green dorm where we focus more on rock music and break dancing." Beat said

"every dorm is different the Blue dorm focus more on all around music and different styles of dance, the Red dorm focus more on pop music and break dancing and ballet, the Purple dorm focus more on being D.J and mash ups no type of dancing what so ever." I started to explain

"the Black dorm focus entirely on heavy metal music, the White dorm focus entirely on ballet and ball room dancing, and many others depending on what you wear and what you like." I explained "we would like to announce that the bash is going to next Saturday." the announcer said

"alright then you guys came at the right time the dances here are so much fun." Beat said "alright first let's see what dorm you guys are going to join so we'll show you all of them." Bass said they nodded then we start walking to the green dorm we get to the door

"as you can see this is the green dorm where we live and practice we treat each other like family well two actually are siblings but you get the point." I said we open the door and Butterfly is chasing Buttercup and Brute "cover your ears and Beat you know what to do." I said we cover our ears

Then Beat does his ghostly wail and it sounds like a sonic scream Beat stops and the girls are looking at us we uncover our ears "whats going on?" I asked "well it started with." Butterfly started then she started rambling "Ok Butterfly shut up!" I said she gave me a look "Butterfly you're my twin sister and I love you but you need to stop rambling." I said

"I don't ramble." she said "ok sure anyway these are the new kids this is Blake,Gwen, and Abby and they don't know what dorm they're going to join yet." I said "nice to meet you guys you have any questions about the green dorm?" Buttercup asked

"is this how you guys always act?" Gwen asked "yup." Butterfly said "what Instruments do you guys play?" Abby asked "well we each play different instruments Bass plays bass guitar, Beat plays keyboard/piano, Brute plays keytar, Butch plays guitar and drums, Butterfly doesn't play an instrument, and I play guitar." Buttercup said

"alright see you guys." I said then we start walking out "Butch wanna go to the Bash with me?" Buttercup asked "sure." I said kiss her on the cheek "I'll see you when we get back." I said then we walk out but Bass isn't with us "where's Bass?" I asked everyone shrugged then Bass walks out of the dorm "what happened?" Beat asked "Butterfly asked me out." he said

"took her long enough." I said "what do you mean?" Bass asked me "um she's had a crush on you since 7th grade and you've had a crush on her since 7th grade and neither of you noticed that your crush also has a crush on you." I explained Bass shook his head "alright now for some friends of ours this is the blue dorm." I said then we open the door and we see Bubble,Brat, and Breeze on the couch looking at fashion magazines

"hey guys what's up." I said they look up and do a small wave "these are the new kids this is Blake,Gwen,and Abby." I said "nice to meet you guys what dorm are you guys joining?" Bubbles asked "I think I might join this dorm." Gwen and Abby said I nodded "well you guys are welcome to join we have an extra four rooms since each dorm has ten rooms." Brat said

Then we see Boomer,Boice, and Bright walk in from the back yard "hey guys." they said "Boomer,Boice, Bright this is Blake,Gwen, and Abby." I said they gave a small nod then we hear a ding "oh my cookies are done." Breeze said Boomer's,Boice's,Bright's, Bass', Beat's, and my eyes go wide "who wants a cookie?" Breeze asked "oh sorry Breeze we have to go." I said Beat and Bass nod then we push Blake,Gwen, and Abby out of the dorm

"what was that for and I wanted a cookie." Gwen asked "if you join the Blue dorm there's one thing we should warn you about "never and I repeat never eat Breeze's cooking." I said they nodded "why?" Blake asked I open the door and Boomer,Boice, and Bright are laying on the ground with cookies in their mouths then I close the door

"see." I said they nodded we walk to the red dorm "this is the red dorm full of faggots and bitches." I said then I open the door and they're each sitting there on the couch reading "this is also the dorm of anti fun." I said then they look up Brick,Blade, and Brock walk over to us "what do you want." Brick asked "nothing Faggot,Retard,and Dick we're just showing the new kids around." I said

"alright now that we've shown you it lets go." Bass said then we leave "what was that about?" Abby asked "let's just say now that you go here you'll make friends." I said pointing to the blue dorm "and enemies." I said pointing to the red dorm "but don't worry you'll still have the green dorm no matter which one you guys join." Bass said we nodded

"alright and this is the white dorm." I said then we open the door and three guys are starting to walk out "hey Faggot,Retard, and Dick." I said "what's wrong with them?" Gwen asked "nothing that's their names actually." I said they walk out "yeah they get teased a lot except for Dick." I said

Then Vinyl walks out with her headphones in looking at her phone "Who is that?" Blake asked in awe "that is my cousin Vinyl Scratch." I said I look down and see button and I pick it up and flick it at Vinyl's neck she grabs her neck in pain and sees me

And walks over and punches me on my arm "ow!" I said "why did you flick that button at my neck?" she asked "to get your attention." I said she looks behind me "who're they?" she asked me "these are the new kids Blake,Gwen, and Abby." I said she nodded "any questions?" I asked "do you guys always have headphones in?" Gwen asked Vinyl shakes her head no "are people on this dorm shy?" Abby asked Vinyl shakes her head no

"then why are you talking?" Gwen asked "Because when she was younger something happened making her lose her ability to speak and my dad and I tried to help her we did but she can only talk to me." I said Vinyl nodded "we would like Butch,Bass,Boice, and Boomer to report to the stage." the announcer said "well we'll leave you guys and we'll text Bright to help Beat." I said

Then Bass and I leave and we get to the stage and see Boomer and Boice "hey guys what's going on?" I asked they shrug then our B-boy teacher comes over "the reason you guys are here is because theres some scouts coming and they asked for our best B-boys only because each of them has a daughter that they'll be bringing to judge each of you." he explained we nodded

"we're counting on you guys." he said then he walked off we nodded "alright guys let's get rehearsing." I said then we start rehearsal

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

"Butterfly, Buttercup,Bubbles, and Breeze you have visitors at the main building." the announcer said then Buttercup and I walk out and we meet up with Bubbles and Breeze "I wonder who the visitors are." Bubbles said we shrugged "don't know." we said then we get to the main building

We see Bubbles and Buttercup's parents, Breeze's dad, and my mom we run over and hug them "what are you guys doing here?" we asked "we got intel from one of your fellow students that you girls are dating someone and we wanted to meet them and have dinner off campus." Mom said "ok." we said we start walking

"what's his name?" they asked "Bass." I said "Butch." Buttercup said "as your brother Butch?" Mom whispered to me I nodded "Boomer." Bubbles said "Boice." Breeze said we're walking passed the stage with a huge crowd surrounding it "wonder who's performing?" Breeze asked we shrugged

"alright now introducing Bass,Butch,Boomer, and Boice!" the announcer said we watch the performance

(Butch's P.O.V)

We run on stage and wave to the crowd "alright what it means to be a B-boy is dedication." I started "Heart." Bass said "determination." Boomer said "and damn good wingmen." Boice finished the crowd laughs and we get into positions I'm in a handstand, Bass is in a headstand, Boomer is on his back, and Boice is on his stomach

Then the music starts

Thank you by MKTO

Butch:

Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers

The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers

The ones that chose to be losers

for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts MKTO

This one's for you role models

I sang then I start doing hand hops then a soccer ball gets thrown onto my feet and I keep kicking it up

Bass:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Bass sang then he starts doing a head spin and a skateboard gets thrown onto his feet he balances on it no starts doing tricks on the skateboard while doing head spins

Boomer:

Thank you for feeding us years of lies

Thank you for the wars you left us to fight

Thank you for the world you ruined overnight

But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine

Boomer sang then he starts doing a back spin and starts throwing a tennis ball up and catching it over and over

Boice:

Thank you for the world you broke

Like yolk and it ain't no joke

So cold and there ain't no coat

Just me, my friends, my folks

Boice sang then he starts doing a hand spin using his sleeve then a basketball get thrown onto of him he spins with it on his waist spinning with him

All:

And we gonna do what we like

So raise that bird up high

And when they ask you why

Just stand there laugh and smile

We sang then I kick the soccer ball into the air then I do a front and spring to my feet then I do a butterfly flip kicking the ball to a stage hand and I put my hands behind my back and I turn away from the crowd then Bass kicks the skateboard into the air and does a back hand spring landing on the board then he does a three sixty spin on the skateboard and tosses it to the stage hand and puts his hands behind his back and turns away from the crowd

Boomer goes into a shoulder spin the pushes off of the ground does a three sixty in the air and lands on his feet the tennis ball is still in the air and he put his hands behind his back and turns away from the crowd then he kicks the tennis ball to the stage hand then Boice pushes up into a one handed handstand then he falls to his feet then spins the ball on his head then he puts his hands behind his back and turns away from the crowd then the ball slides off of his hand down his back then he kicks it to a stage hand

Butch:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

I sang then I turn around walk to the edge of the stage with my hands still behind my back and I breathe fire then I run and do a backflip off stage and I start crowd surfing

Bass:

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

Boomer and Boice:

Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."

Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down

Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds

We ain't comin' down (Come on). We ain't comin' down (Hey)

They sang then they start clapping and I get to the edge of the of the crowd and I see my mom I walked over and hugged her I smile and sing the next part

Butch:

Look, ma, I finally made it

This world is too damn jaded

My life is just like Vegas

Go big, go home get faded

Been a prob since '92

Can't shut me down curfew

And them girls I'll take a few

Do what I wanna do

I sang then Bass,Boomer, and Boice do a backflip then I run back on stage

All:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Bass:

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

All:

(Thank you) Thank you from the bottom of my heart

From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart

I say

I say, "Thank you."

Yeah, yeah

Boomer:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Boice

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Butch:

(Thank you)

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

All:

Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it

If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it

It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it

Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out

We finished with we start to take a bow then I start to do a back flip and Bass pushes me so I go over Boice and Boomer and then we cover our eyes as if we were blocking our eyes from the sun

"alright Bass, Boice guitars." I said then Bass and Boice throw guitars to Boomer and I then we start playing then I take mine off and I swing guitar then I toss it into the air then I kick it back into the air and Boomer does the same then catch the guitars and start playing again

Then I toss Boomer my guitar then I do flares and as I'm doing flares Boomer tosses my guitar back to me and I catch it and go into halos then I spring back to my feet then Boomer and I do hand spins while playing the guitar and Bass and Boice run at each other and Boice starts doing a back flip over us and Bass jumps off of Boice and does a back flip and they both land on their feet

Then Boomer and I spring up then we spin our guitars and toss them into the air spinning I do a butterfly flip I catch my guitar and I do a split and slide up Boomer does a back flip and catches his guitar then we finish playing and take a bow the crowd cheers "are the scouts gone?" I asked Bass nodded we stand up straight

"alright time to create the comet." I said I start to do a backflip and it looks like I'm about to face plant but I breathe fire and I go flying into the air "execute beast spirit evolution!" I shouted then I turn into a wolf with bat wings and eyes

I start flying down and I start spinning and breathing fire and I look like a comet and before I hit the ground I turn back to normal and I land on my feet "that was so awesome!" Boomer said we fist bump I look at Boomer "fire wheel vs air wall." I challenged "your on." he said we back up from each each other we charge at each other screaming he creates an air wall and I keeping doing front flips making myself a fire wheel

I crash into the wall and smoke appears and we both flew back and landed on our backs "that was so." Boomer started "awesome!" I said then both spring up "alright time for board balancing on one hand." I challenged they each nodded we grab the skateboards and we put them up the long way and balance

"winner doesn't have to eat Breeze's next baked bad." Boice said we nodded we're balancing "hey guys." we look and see the girls "hey girls what's up." we said "what're you guys doing?" Breeze asked "we're board balancing and winner doesn't get um." Boice started "punched in the nuts." Bass said "cool cause this time I made four cookies so each of you can have one." she said we go pale

Then Breeze puts a cookie in each of our mouths none of us take a bite or swallow "guys I have a plan." I said then I make fire in all of our mouths enough to disintegrate the cookies in our mouths and not burn our tongues "thank you." they mouthed to me I nodded

Then they each lose their balance and fall on the ground I smiled "yes I win." I said then I grab the skateboard and I do a front flip and I land on my feet I helped them up "nice try guys." I said then I see my mom and three of adults "hey Mom. What're you doing here?" I asked "just came to see Butterfly's boyfriend Bass." she said I nodded

"she finally got passed the um um um um um." I said mocking her she walks over and punches my arm "ow!" I said rubbing my arm "damn that hurt." I said in pain "it's supposed to its not funny." she said annoyed "its kinda funny." i said she gives me a look "oh common sis you know you looked stupid." I said she giggled "yeah I did." she said "see I told you it's kinda funny." I said then we start laughing "Butch/Boomer I want you to meet my parents." Buttercup and Bubbles said then their parents walk up to us their dad examines us

Boomer and I are wearing plaid button downs his is navy blue and mine is forest green and I'm wearing black jeans with a chain on the right pocket and Boomer is wearing navy blue jeans and I'm wearing forest green and black high top Adiadas and Boomer is wearing high top navy blue converse all stars

We glanced at each other "oh fuck." we both said in our minds

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to review with questions, song request or else you're going to start seeing repeats,private message me OCs, and review if you're a Ruffian because it would mean a lot to me to know if you're a Ruffian and goodnight everybody


	7. Romiette

What's up Ruffboy here and first things first I would love to thank AntiDeviinaXX for her OC that will be in this chapter her name is Romiette Deveraux so look out for that name as you read and send in OCs and song request and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

"nice to meet you boys." their mom said we nodded "nice to meet you too." we said then I feel my phone vibrate and I see that I got a text from Vinyl "where are you?" it asked I nudged Boomer "we gotta go meet Vinyl." I said he nodded "grab on." I whispered he nodded I pretend that I'm about to sneeze "ah ah ah cho!" I pretend to sneeze

I breathe fire making Boomer and I go flying across campus and land on the white dorm roof we parkour down the side of the building and we walk in and I knock on Vinyl's door she answers "you guys are late." she said "yeah we know." I said then we walk into Vinyl's room

Vinyl being Vinyl can turn her room into a studio we sat down on the couch and see a girl working on song remixes she has long white hair that I would say goes to her hips with a pair of headphones around her neck teal eyes that fade to black on the bottom of the iris she's wearing a purple tank top with teal jeans that go below her knees with low top purple with teal laces converse (A/N very vivid description huh)

Vinyl sits down in an office chair "Vinyl who's this?" I asked then the girl looks up "sorry didn't notice you guys I'm Romiette Deveraux I'm Vinyl's friend and partner." she said I nodded and looked at Vinyl "good to hear that you made a friend with the inability to talk." I said "ha ha very funny Butch." Vinyl said Romiette looked at Vinyl

"so that's what your voice sounds like." she said surprised "alright so what do you guys need help with?" I asked "well since you know I can't talk and Romiette doesn't like to sing." Vinyl said I nodded "alright then what do you guys need us to do?" I asked "we need you guys to play drums and guitar and sing a song and we'll do the rest." Romiette explained we nodded then I get behind the drums and Booker grabs the guitar we nodded

"alright guys when ever you're ready." Vinyl said I start playing drums and Boomer starts playing guitar

(after finishing recording)

We finished listening to the final product "yeah that sounds awesome nice job girls." I said Boomer nodded "alright guys to celebrate a job well done we're going to go have some coffee at the cafe." I said we cheer then we walk out of the white dorm Boomer and I run to our dorms and grab our wallets but when I get my wallet I ran into Beat

"hey man where are you going?" he asked "I'm going our with Boomer,Vinyl, and Romiette for some coffee then fun off campus." I said he nodded then I left and met the guys at the cafe and we buy coffee and sit in the cafe then Romiette blushes "Romiette you alright?" I asked she nodded "then why are you blushing?" I asked smirking

"ok well there's the guy I have a crush on." she pointed to the guy we look over "oh he's cute Romiette." Vinyl said to Romiette "yeah I know." she said "wait Vinyl you talked to Romiette." I said "yeah so?" she asked "you could only talk to me now you can talk to Romiette." I said she smiled and hugged Romiette "yes now I can talk to another girl." Vinyl said we laughed

"anyway Romiette go talk to him." I said "no no h-h-he looks busy." she said nervously "go on we're rooting for ya." Boomr said she looked at us Vinyl and I nodded she smiled "thanks guys I'm gonna go do it." she stood up and walked over to him since he was alone

We watch "it looks good they've been talking." I said then gets this weird look on his face then shakes his head at Romiette then he stands up and walks away from her she walks over as if nothing happened then she sits down then she breaks down "whoa what happened?" Vinyl asked as she rubs Romiette's back "he said that he doesn't like hybrids and that's the only reason he won't go our with me." she said Boomer and I shake our heads

"well common we're gonna go have some fun off campus I'm pretty sure I heard that a fair was in town." Boomer said Romiette looks up "well a fair sounds fun." she said then we leave and pay for our drinks and we walk off campus and we get to the fair and we get through the entrance and we see a bunch of games and prizes "whoa." I said Boomer nodded

We see a game "common guys." Vinyl said we walk over to the game "you gentlemen want to win a prize for the beautiful ladies." he said Boomer and I nodded we pay and we both win we high five the guy hands me a wolf bat hyrbid and he hands Boomer a wolf "cool I said Boomer and I turn around and I hand Romiette the hyrbrid wolf bat and Boomer hands Vinyl the wolf

(after a while)

We're walking and talking out off the fair grounds we didn't play that many games we mainly went on rides but Romiette won me a wolf head that I can wear and Vinyl won Boomer a big prop wizard hat that covers the top half of his head making him not able to see "thanks guys I needed this." Romiette said then we go back on campus and drop off our stuff in our rooms I run into Beat again I'm surprised no one's back yet

"where you going?" he asked "to the White dorm roof." I said he nodded and went back to what he was doing and I meet Boomer,Vinyl, Romiette on the roof and I'm sitting on the edge with Romiette with our feet dangling off of the edge "i wish I could meet a guy like you and Boomer." she said I smiled I get an idea and without moving I put Ruff in my spot

I stand behind them "Ruff meet Romiette she's a hybrid monster." I told Ruff mentally "ok." he replied "so Romiette what kind of hybrid are you?" he asked "I'm a Pixie and a Siren hybrid." she said "that's cool I'm a Vampire and a Werewolf hybrid." Ruff said Romiette looks at him "really?" she asked he nodded and pointed to his vampire fangs then his wolf ears and Ruff shows her his tail

"that's so cool." she said then she leans her head on his shoulder I make a playable guitar out I'd fire and I start playing "sing keep your head up." I said mentally to Ruff he smiled

Home by Phillip Phillips

Ruff:

Hold on, to me as we go

As we roll down this unfamiliar road

And although this wave is stringing us along

Just know youre not alone

'Cause Im going to make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know youre not alone

'Cause Im going to make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know youre not alone

'Cause Im going to make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh

Ruff finished singing then they look into each others eyes and their eyes both flash green wait I know what that means then they both lean in and kiss I smiled Vinyl and Boomer walk over smiling "nice work Butch." Vinyl said I nodded "thanks Vinyl." I said smiling "alright ready to ruin the moment?" Vinyl asked Boomer and I nodded we start clapping and they part ways

Romiette sees me and looks at Ruff and back to me "wait Butch I thought that." she said "nope that wasn't me Romiette meet my other half Ruff." I said he nodded "then who was I talking to and who sang to me?" she asked "that was all Ruff with me playing guitar in the background." I said "well Romiette will you go out me?" Ruff asked Romiette smiled and nodded and they kiss "yes I will." she said

Ruff stands up and we fist bump but he doesn't get sucked back into me he's confused I smiled "Ruff looks like you're your own person not my other half anymore." I said we smiled and hugged "it was fun while it lasted." I said "yeah for you." he said we laughed "how about you guys go to the Bash together." I said they looked at each other

Ruff smiled "Romiette will you be my date to the Bash?" Ruff asked they kiss again "I would love to." she said "awe that's so cute now stop with the kissing." Vinyl said we all laughed I looks down off of the roof and I see Blake "hey Blake!" I shouted he looks up "how would you like to take Vinyl as your date to the Bash?" I asked he smiled "sure." he said then he walks into the white dorm

"what the fuck Butch!" Vinyl said "what I saw the way you guys look at each other." I said smiling "fine then thank you Butch." she said then she hugs me "you're welcome Viny." I said "I told you guys to stop calling me that." she said (A/N to pronounce her nickname is Vine-ie) "I think that this has been a good day." I said "yeah let's head to bed its almost curfew." Boomer said we nodded and Romiette and Ruff kiss again

Then we walk back to our dorm we walk through the door and I see Buttercup crying on the couch and Brute and Butterfly are comforting her "what's going on? what happened?" I asked they look up and glare at me I put my heads up in defense and I walk into now Ruff and my room we took the mattresses from one of the spare rooms and Ruff made his new bed

We lay down on our beds then Bass and Beat walk in "dude." Bass said "what?" I asked "you know what kissing another girl when you're dating Buttercup." Beat said I look at Ruff and he looks at me "um I didn't kiss another girl." I said "thats what Butterfly said that she, Brute, and Buttercup saw you kissing another girl on the roof of the white dorm." Bass said

I realized what they're talking about "oh that yeah that wasn't me." I said they look at me "the girls said that they saw that it was clearly you." Beat said "that wasn't me it was Ruff tell'em Ruff." I said "yeah that was me and not Butch." Ruff said they look at Ruff surprised "Ruff shouldn't you and Butch be fused together." Beat said "for some reason we can't fuse together anymore." he said

"plus I have Boomer and Vinyl as witnesses." I said "oh then we'll go tell them then." they said "no wait I got an idea for me to show Buttercup that I love her and for Bass to finally asked Butterfly to the bash." I said they nodded "alright here's the plan." I started to say

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you AntiDeviinaXX for your OC who is now paired with Ruff so she'll now be a main character in the story so thank for that and review with questions and song requests and say that you're a Ruffian because it would mean a lot to me to see that who are Ruffians and Private Message me OCs and they'll be put in the next chapter and until I see that someone says that they're a Ruffian I'm not going to write the next chapter until I see it and good night everybody


	8. The Plan

What's up guys Ruffboy here and the day I'm writing this and I hope to finish is I'm writing this on my birthday so review with questions, song request, and Private message me OCs and they'll be in the next chapter and enjoy the chapter

(the next day)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I finished explaining the plan again they nodded "are you sure this is going to work?" Beat asked I nodded "I'm sure and if it doesn't it doesn't." I said he nodded "can we have Butch,Bass,Boice, and Boomer report to the stage." the announcer said "we'll see you guys." I said "yeah I'm gonna go meet up with Romiette." Ruff said we fist bump and we leave

We met up with Boomer and Boice and we walk to the stage and we see that there's a few people it looks like a meeting "um you wanted to see us." I said the head person nodded "yes we would like you guys to preform at the bash." she said looking at her clipboard

"sure we'll preform." I said she nodded and we walk away and I see that Boomer looks sad "what's wrong Boomer?" I asked we stop walking "Bubbles saw Vinyl and I last night when we were leaning against the edge of the roof talking and apparently we were so close to together that to Bubbles it looked like we were kissing so shes pissed off at me." Boomer explained

"you're in some deep shit too huh." I said Boomer looked at me confused "what happened?" he asked "you know how Ruff and Romiette were kissing on the edge of the roof last night." I said he nodded "well the girls saw it and thought Ruff was me and now Buttercup is mad at me." I said "wow." he said I nodded

"wait meet up with us at our usual skate spot and bring Bright with you I'll explain there." I said they nodded and we run in different directions we get Beat and meet up with them at our usual skate spot and we see the blues "alright guys I have a plan that'll help all of us except for Bright and Beat." I said "how does this help me?" Boice asked "you still haven't asked Breeze to the dance yet have you?" I asked

"no." he said "well this plan will help you and Bass ask Butterfly and Breeze to the bash and it will fix Boomer's and mine relationships with Bubbles and Buttercup." I said before I could say the plan I hear talking and I turn and see the reds

"common guys there has got to be a way for me to fix my relationship with Blossom." Brick said to Brock and Blade "and help me ask Bloom to the bash." Brock said then they see us and scowl "what're are you doing here?" he questioned "listen Brick I'm not gonna argue with you but I see that we have the same problem and I have a plan to fix your relationship with Blossom and also help Brock ask Bloom to the bash." I said

"what's in it for us?" he asked "yours and Blossom's relationship will be fixed and Brock will get a date with Bloom to the bash." I said he looked at me "truce for now." I said I put my hand out he looks at me hand and shakes it "truce for now what's the plan?" he asked "alright here's the plan." I said

(after explaining the plan)

"wow very thought out." Brick said I nodded "alright find anything in her room that will help in any way." I said they nodded then we run in different directions Beat, Bass and I run to our dorm and into Buttercup's room luckily none of the girls are here

I look on her dresser and I find part of a ripped picture it's her with an arm wrapped around her I put it in my pocket "anything?" I asked Beat and Bass shake their heads no then we hear the door open and close "the girls are back Beat phase us to my room." I said he nodded then he grabs our arms and goes invisible and we phase through the wall and through Butterfly's room to my room where I land on my bed and Beat lands on the floor, and Bass lands on Ruff's bed

Then we stand up and walk out of my door and we start walking out "stop right there!" our feet get frozen to the ground we turn to the girls "what?" I asked "are you guys sneaking around?" Buttercup asked "what're you guys doing?" Brute questioned "first off no we're not sneaking around and second of all I'm older than all of you so I don't have to tell you shit." I said then I breathe fire melting the ice and we walk out of the dorm

We meet up with the reds and blues "find anything?" I asked Brick shakes his head "I found a ripped picture." Boomer said he shows us the picture and I see a little bit of raven black hair then I pull out the ripped picture from my pocket and I put them together "Beat restore it." I said then Beat puts his hand over the picture and it looks like it hasn't been ripped

"we already know Buttercup and Bubbles are twins." Boice said "wait there's another arm wrapped around Bubbles." I said I look at Brick are you sure you didn't find anything?" I asked then he pulls out a ripped picture and I put the last ripped piece to the picture and Beat restores it we gasped at what we saw

"Bubbles and Buttercup aren't just twins there triplets and Blossom is the last one and what looks to be their older sister I turn the picture over "Bliss always getting the boys, always being in the spot light, making us stay in the shadows, the cause of our split up." I read out loud

"wow." they said "guys there's been a change in the song." I said they nodded "Brick, Boomer and I will go to the stage since today is the performance where they see whose going to perform at the bash the rest of you just bring Buttercup,Bubbles, and Blossom." I said they nodded and we run in different directions Brick,Boomer and I finish practicing the song

Then we see people from the yellow dorm start to walk by it princess and her followers and they walk up to us as we're sitting on the edge of the stage Princess is staring at Brick, Paisley is staring at me, Paige is staring at Boomer "hey boys." they said seductively we roll our eyes "what do you want?" I asked "we want you boys to take us to the bash." Princess said we looked at each other and started laughing

They huff and walk away "fucking thought we would go to the bash with them." I said laughing "yeah like would ever happen." Brick said laughing we stop laughing then a teacher walks by and I look at the picture and I look at the teacher "it's there sister its Bliss." I said I jump up and I run and catch up with the teacher

"um do you by any chance have three younger siblings who are triplets?" I asked she looked at me confused "yes I do." she said "are their names Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles?" I asked she smiled "yeah that's their names I haven't seen them in years." she said I looked at her confused

"you do know that they go here right?" I asked she looked at me "I just started here so that makes this job even better." she said "we're going to put on a performance for them and we want you to show up after we finish we'll introduce you." I said she nodded "ok." she said we walk over to the stage to Brick and Boomer

"guys this is the girl's older sister Bliss." I said they nodded and waved "alright all students report to the stage for the performance to see who's performing at the bash." the announcer said "alright Bliss wait back stage." I said she nodded and walked back stage Brick and I jump off stage and wait to start we see the girls we nod to Boomer he starts playing guitar

Brick and I breathe fire and we go flying into the air and we spin mid-air crossing making a fire heart and we land on stage and I do a back flip Boomer looks at both of us and shrugs and smashes the guitar on the stage "alright performance is dedicated to Buttercup." I started "Bubbles." Boomer said "and Blossom." Brick said we fist bump

Chloe (you're the one I want) by Emblem3

Butch:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want

Yeah yeah, front page magazine

Everybody says that she's the queen

But that's you to me

Boomer:

I just want to let let you know that (You're the one I want)

She likes the fishing lights

I love the way that light candle light

Stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that (You're the one I want)

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (You're the one I want)

Brick:

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true ooh ooh ooh

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

All:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Butch:

Fast lanes, limousines

Baby there can be not guarantees

But if, you're with me you know I can guarantee that (You're the one)

'Cause I'm attracted to you passion, be yourself forget the fashion

Just keep that smile on, you're flashing

You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting (You're the one I want)

Boomer:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (You're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true ooh ooh ooh

Brick:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

All:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want (Yeah)

But you're the one I want, yeah

All you Chloes

All you Chloes, they don't show you love enough (hoo hoo hoo hoo)

All you Chloes, you should now that you're my diamond in the rough

Butch:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh ooh)

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Boomer and Brick:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah (ooh ooh)

We finished the crowd cheers "now introducing the newest teacher of MHA and their big sister." I started "Bliss!" we shouted then Bliss walks on stage and waves to the crowd the girls walk up to the stage we help them up they run and hug their sister the crowd awes and walks away "I'm glad to see my girls all together." we look and see their parents

They run off stage and hug them Ruff runs up behind me "what's up guys." he said I turn around "hey what's up man how was your date with Romiette?" I asked "it was great oh and you need to get your drum set fixed." he said I give him a death stare my eyes turned red "mom dad I want you to meet my boyfriend Butch." Buttercup said

"I'll kill you you son of a bitch!" I shouted then Ruff starts running and I chase after him he didn't get far and I tackle him "my dad got me that drum set what did you break?" I asked with me having Ruff in a headlock "the bass drum, symbols, and your drum sticks." he said I tighten my grip

"common Butch it's just a drum set you can get a new one." he said "it's not just a drum set that was the last thing my dad got me before he died." I said then I start walking with Ruff still in a headlock "where are we going?" he asked "we're going back to the dorm and you're going to fix my symbols and drum sticks." I said

"what about your bass drum?" he asked "I just ask Beat if he can restore it but you're going to fix what you can." I said now I'm just dragging Ruff by his head then we get to the dorm and I'm standing over Ruff as he fixes my symbols and drum sticks

Beat walks by my room and stops "what's going on?" he asked "Ruff broke my bass drum, symbols, and drum sticks." I said he nodded "oh that reminds me can you restore my bass drum?" I asked he nodded "sure." he said he puts his hand over my bass drum and fixes it "thanks man." I said he nodded "any time." he said then he walks out

"why didn't you just have Beat fix your entire drum set?" he asked "because he didn't break it." I said I see that he's done "now don't you ever break my drum set again or you'll wake up missing a testicle." I threatened I make fire appear on my fist Ruff nodded "good." I said then I walk out back to the stage

I'm almost back to the stage then I get tackled I look and see Vinyl "what's up V." I said "I found out not only can I talk to you and Romiette I can talk to everybody now." she said excited "that's great now you don't have to talk to me about your lady problems." I said she punched me "shut up." she said then I feel my phone vibrate

"hello?" I said "Butch my parents are going to stay until after the bash and want to meet you during the bash." Buttercup said I nodded "ok can't wait bye." I said "bye." she said then I hang up and I put my phone away Bass runs up to me "dude that's man I finally asked Butterfly to the bash." Bass said I nodded and I get up "nice man now let's get Beat and Ruff and get some nice clothes." I said

We meet up with Beat and Ruff at the parking lot along with the girls and Romiette "we'll see you girls later." I said then we walk to the store now we're standing outside of the store "alright let's do this." Bass said

A Night To Remember from High School Musical 3

Butch:

Guess now it's official.

Bass:

Can't back out, can't back out

No

Girls:

Gettin' ready for the night of nights,

The night of nights alright.

Butch:

Don't panic

Bass:

Panic!

Ruff:

Now do we have to dress up for the prom?

Beat:

Dude I don't think we have the choice.

Buttercup:

Yeah it's the night of all nights

Romiette:

Gotta look just right,

Butterfly & Brute:

Dressing to impress the boys.

Beat:

Do I wear classic or vintage or plaid?

Bass:

Where's the mirror?

Ruff:

I think this tux is too baggy

Butch:

too tight It makes me look wierd.

Buttercup:

Should I go movie star?

Butterfly:

Glamourous, sassy or sweet?

Brute:

I don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me.

Boys:

It's the night of our nightmares

Girls:

It's the night of our dreams

Boys:

It's too late to back out of this

Girls:

Hey! makeovers massages

Boys:

Don't know what a crossage is?

Girls:

Been waiting all our lives for this.

It's gonna be a night

Boys:

Can't wait,

Girls:

To remember,

Boys:

Oh man,

Girls:

Come on now big fun, alright!

It's gonna be the night,

Boys:

I guess,

Girls:

To last forever,

Boys:

Lucky us,

Girls:

We'll never ever ever forget.

Blake and Vinyl:

Gettin' ready

(Get ready)

Get gettin' ready ready,

(Get ready)

Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready.

Random:

Hey you've been in there an hour man!

Vinyl:

So what should I do with my hair?

Blake:

Where's my shaver?

Vinyl:

Oh I love it.

Blake:

I look like a waiter.

Vinyl:

Should I fluff it?

Blake and Vinyl:

It's getting later already should be there.

Boys:

Her mother opens the door

I'm shaking inside.

Girls:

He's here, it's time, the hours arrived

Boys:

Don't know why her fathers staring me down.

Girls:

Where's my purse lip gloss now I'm really freaking out.

Boys:

Then something changes my world,

The most beautiful girl right infront of my eyes.

All:

It's gonna be a night

Oh yeah

To remember

That's for sure

Come on now, big fun.

Alright!

It's gonna be a night

Here tonight

To last forever

For evermore

We'll never ever ever forget.

Boys:

Who's that girl?

She's so fine

Girls:

Who's that guy?

I don't recognise

Boys:

Who's that girl?

She looks so good yeah,

All:

Guess you never really notice

But you probably should

Boys:

Big fun,

On the night of nights

Alright

The night of nights tonight

Lets dance

On the night of nights

You know we're gonna do it right

All:

It's gonna be the night

To remember

It's gonna be the night

To last forever

It's gonna be our night

To remember

It's gonna be the night

To last forever

(Forever)

It's gonna be a night

Oh you know it

To remember

For all time

Come on now, big fun

To remember

It's gonna be the night

We love it

To last forever

The rest of our lives

We'll never ever ever forget

It's gonna be a night

Oh yeah

All together

Say it loud

Come on now everyone

That's right

It's gonna be a night

Here tonight

To remember

Hear the croud

And never ever never ever never ever ever ever never ever never never ever ever forget!

We finished getting our stuff we fist bump "we're definitely ready for this." I said they nodded and we walk back to campus

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I started writing this on my birthday which was January 7th so remember to review with questions, song request and Private Message me your OCs and they'll be in the next chapter because I'm going to need three girl OCs that are sirens I'll see you Ruffians in the next chapter and good night everybody


	9. The Bash

What's up guys Ruffboy here and remember to review with questions, song request, and Private Message me your OCs and have them be in the next chapter so enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're ready to go to the bash we're just waiting for Ruff "come on Ruff we gotta meet the girls at the bash." I said "hold on I'm almost done." he said I roll my eyes and i walk to the bathroom door and kick it open "what the fuck is taking so long?" I asked as I see that sees putting hair gel on his tail "ok fuck the air gel and let's go." I said then I lift him and put him over my shoulder and start walking passed Bass,Blake, and Beat

"alright let's go." I said then we walk out the door "no I'm not finished." Ruff said I roll my eyes "yeah you definitely are done." I said as we walk to the gym and we walk through the gym doors and go to a table I put Ruff down in a chair "you leave to put more hair gel on your tail and I'll bitch slap you into next week." I threatened he nodded "good." I said

The girls walk over to us "hey boys you guys are finally here." Butterfly said "yup Ruff was putting hair gel on his tail and I dragged him here." I said they nodded and sit down with us and we hang out then Buttercup's mom walks over to us "hi my little Butters." she said "mom." Buttercup whined I chuckled "don't worry little Butters it's going to be alright." I said she punches me

"ow ok ok ok I'm done." I said then Buttercup smiles satisfied and then she puts her head on my shoulder "oh Buttercup who's this you're putting her head on?" her mom asked smiling "oh mom this is my boyfriend Butch." Buttercup introduced me then we shake hands "its a pleasure to finally meet you." her mom said "the pleasure is all mine." I said "oh a gentlemen much better than your last boyfriend." she said "mom." Buttercup whined again

I chuckled "should I be jealous?" I joked "no Mitch was just a big trouble maker and got what he deserved." she said "looks like you like dating people who's name is one letter from bitch." I said she giggled "I guess so." she said then her dad walks over "hi my little Butters." he said "dad." Buttercup whined once more "now you're just sounding like a baby with all the whining you're doing." I joked Buttercup glared at me I put my hands up in defense "ok ok ok no more jokes." I said

"you're not going to stand up for yourself?" her dad asked me "no it's not that it's that I don't want to get punched again." I said "dad this is my boyfriend Butch." Buttercup said I put my hand out and we shake hands "nice to meet you sir." I said "it's nice to meet you too my name is Johnny but call me sir." he said I nodded

Then i realize who he is "wait your Johnny Bongo." i said he nodded "Johnny whogo?" Butterfly asked "Johnny Bongo the best drummer that that ever lived he was the best because he played the drums without drum sticks and he's the reason i became a drummer." i explained and then Boomer and Boice walk over "guys time for us to perform." Boomer said I nodded I kissed Buttercup on the cheek i'll be right back." I said

She nodded then Bass and I left and go on stage the music starts we're standing side by side with our head down and hands together

Big Night by Big Time Rush

Butch:

Oh, it's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big big big big big big night,

One, two, three, all my boys and girls

We gonna party like it's the end of the world

Bass:

Lets get it started (Crowd:hey!)

Started (Crowd:hey!)

Started (Crowd:hey!)

Whoa oh

Boomer and Boice:

Waitin' all week and it's Saturday night

We're gonna get dressed up

For the time of our lives

Let's get it started (Crowd:hey!)

Started (Crowd:hey!)

Butch and Bass:

'Cause I've been feeling down, down, down

I need a pick me up

Round round round

I do a back hand spring into a coin drop into a head spin

Boomer and Boice:

I wanna spin it up

Loud loud loud

DJ take me away

Oh oh

All:

It's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big big big big big big night

Oh oh

It's gonna be a big night

We gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big big big big big big night

Butch:

It's been a long week, been working overtime

I need a hot beat

To get this party right

I'm on another level

Turn up the bass and treble

Bass:

Turn it up turn it up turn it up

'Cause I been feeling down down down

I need a pick me up

Round round round

Boomer:

I wanna spin it up

Loud loud loud

DJ take me away

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

Boice:

It's gonna be a big big big big big big night

Oh oh

It's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

All:

It's gonna be a big big big big big big night

One, two, three call my boys and girls

We gonna party like it's the end of the world

Let's get it started

Started

Started

Started

Butch:

Lets go!

One, two, three all my boys and girls

We're gonna party like its the end of the world

Let's get it started

Started

Started

Bass:

Started

It's gonna be a big night!

Oh

It's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

Boomer and Boice:

It's gonna be a big big big big big big night

Oh oh

It's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

All:

It's gonna be a big big big big big big night

We begin to bow then I start to do a backflip and Bass pushes me and I do I backflip over Boomer and Boice and we solute and the crowd cheers and the dance comity president walks on stage I hand her my mic and we walk off stage "I hope you enjoyed this performance and remember to vote for bash queen." she said then walks off stage

There's only a bash queen there used to be a bash king but every guy didn't want to be bash king so they got rid of it but girls still try for bash queen anyway I walk towards Buttercup and I put my arm around her then her mom slaps me I put my hand on my cheek "ow!" I said in pain "mom why did you do that?" Buttercup asked

"I saw him kissing another girl." she said I look at her confused "when?" I asked "a few seconds ago." she said "I was performing a few seconds ago." I said "yeah I was watching him on stage." Buttercup said "I'm going to get an ice pack for my cheek." I said then I walk and get an ice pack and I put it on my cheek then Ruff walks up to me

"hey Butch what happened?" he asked I lean against the wall "I got slapped." I said "by who?" he asked "Buttercup's mom." I said "why?" he asked "she said she saw me kissing another g- she saw you that's why she thought it was me." I said realizing why "I keep getting mistaken for you." he said I nodded I rub my cheek "I know where Buttercup gets her killer slap and right hook and it isn't her dad." I said

Then we look over and I see that Buttercup's mom is being held back Buttercup and her dad and Butterfly and Bass are in front of Romiette Ruff and I walk over "what's going on?" I asked they look at me and Buttercup's mom sees Ruff "he has an identical twin." she said as she looks at the both of us "now that I think of it what kind of monster are you Butch?" Buttercup's dad asked

"I'm a hybrid." I said "oh what what two species?" he asked "Werewolf and Vampire." I said he looks at me surprised "really?" he asked I nodded "this is Ruff and he's not my twin he's my wolf half." I said and they see that he has wolf ears and tail "oh then I'm truly sorry honey." she said I nodded "it's alright." I said then something smashes through the wall

A gang of werewolves walk in through the new hole three walk up to us "give us all you got." one demanded I shake my head "no." I said he growls "alright then be a hero." he said then he's about to punch me but I grab it and twist his arm and I do a round house kick knocking him out Beat and Bass do the same two walk over and they throw Bass and I through the hole and we do a back flip landing

"ready Bass." I said he nodded and we do the fusion dance (A/N it's from Dragon Ball Z) "Bust." we said

(Bust's P.O.V)

I walk through the hole and I see Buttercup and Butterfly being grabbed I flit over and I grab the two guys and I smash their heads together they see me I smirked and I flit towards two people and I slide on the floor and I go under one and I do a back hand spring and kick him in the face then I do a round house kick knocking him out then the other one punches me and I go flying back outside

And I see Ruff and Beat "Ruff Beat!" I said they see me "Bust they brought you out." Beat said "ready to bring out Beast." I said he nodded then we do the fusion dance "Beast." we said

(Beast's P.O.V)

"Ruff ready?" I asked he nodded we fist bump and he get absorbed into me "so we can fuse again." I said then I look through the wall and I see that four guys have Buttercup,Butterfly,Brute, and Romiette I split into four people and we go through the wall and grab them and bring them back through the wall and knock them out

Then we jump through the wall and drop kick the boss then we spring up "by the look of it you're a fusion." he said I smirked "I'm neither two people I'am the man who will defeat you." I said "looks like two adults fused to save us because no teen could master the fusion for longer than this." I heard Buttercup's dad say

Then we charge at each other we're pushing against each other "fusion is wearing off." I said then I headbutt him and the fusions wears off

(Butch's P.O.V)

"guys ready when it wears off do an attack." I said then the fusion wears off and we do a roundhouse kick making him go flying outside we turnover to the girls "you girls alright?" I asked "yeah but how did you guys go the full thirty minutes no teen could do that." Brute said "when you guys were in class and when we didn't we practiced for the past two years." I said

Then we run outside Buttercup's parents stay inside with everyone else I charge at him then I feel like my head detached from my body I look and see that he ripped off my head and arms and my body falls down limp on the ground

That's it thats our story Butch is dead goodnight

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to review with questions, song request, say you're a Ruffian, and Private Message me OCs and they'll be in the next chapter and goodnight everybody


End file.
